Rueful Relict
by LollyPopZz
Summary: Military Commander, Edward Cullen, is obliged to serve as Lady Isabella's bodyguard. Several unforeseen events concerning the Duke of Normandy land them into unfortunate cases but along the way, they discover themselves gradually falling in love.
1. My Lady

**A/N: The title of this story, _Rueful Relict_, can mean regretful remnant of the past as was originally intended, but it is very open to interpretation.**

**To my old readers, I apologise for not completing _Odyssean Love_ but the writer's block is no good. To my new readers, please take a look at my other story, _Pursuit of Gaiety_? This story is fairly different from my other two but I do hope you will all give it a try.**

**That is all. Enjoy and review, please.**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this plotline.

Rueful Relict

Chapter One (1)

**My Lady**

Isabella Swan yawned genteelly as she stretched her long and slender arms above her head. She veered her delicate head to glance at the window from which brilliant sunlight was beaming through. Isabella has always appreciated the simplest of things, despite her decorous upbringing as a respective lady.

Lady Isabella Marie Swan was the beloved daughter of Sir Charles William Swan and Lady Renee Shavelline Maria Warner who were, to say the least, strict and uptight members of society with a reputation to uphold. Although Isabella possessed a natural gentleness and goodwill, it was arduous not to allow her parents' demeanour to affect her a little; after all, she was a haughty woman with a title and much wealth at her disposal.

* * *

_(Isabella)_

"Eric. ERIC!" I called to my hand servant who also acted as a bodyguard. It was routine for Eric to bring me a basin of warm water and towel to cleanse my face with every morning.

Eric did not rush into my chamber as he usually did. This startled me a little as Eric had always been a dependable servant who has never, ever been late before. I did realise that a friendship with a mere servant was greatly tabooed but I did have a soft spot for my ever trusty bodyguard. However, that was not the case today.

"Where in the world is he?" I muttered to myself as I started to climb out of my grandiose bed.

Just as I was about to place my foot upon the exotic rug imported from Persia, a petite girl with a slight frame and roughly cut hair in plain grey attire, a maid most definitely, faltered in.

"Lady Isabella. My name is Alice –" The maid mumbled as she focused her eyes, which were the same shade of grey as concrete, on the ground.

"Oh, spare me the useless details." I cut the maid, Alice, off as I eyed her fidgeting figure. My head was starting to throb for no apparent reason so I began mildly rubbing my temples as I closed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Butler Jasper told me to come here to inform Lady Isabella that Eric Yorkie is unwell today and I am assigned to serve Lady Isabella today," Alice recited. It was clear as anything that she was intimidated by the prestigious Lady; after all, I was renowned for my great beauty – or that was what my Mother always said, anyway.

With my porcelain doll features and shiny mahogany curls, I was often sought after for my hand in marriage by many a man but they were all graciously refused with the reply that I was only seventeen and was not ready to wed and take upon wifely duties. My short temper did concern a few suitors but it was overlooked as my name and title was a greater lure. My hand in marriage was even more of a temptation due to the fact that I had a demeanour about me that instantly enabled people to feel at ease around me and relate to me, and naturally, I made full use of that certain charm and linked myself to many valuable connections.

"Oh, well, alright then, Alice, is it? Being me a basin of lukewarm water with frangipanis. I believe that General Mason has sent Father a batch of frangipanis a few days ago from the New Land. Ah, they smell most delightful," I smiled sweetly as I instructed the new maid. "And a damp towel too, please."

"Yes, Lady Isabella," Alice nodded once as she scurried off to prepare my request.

Once I felt refreshed and clear-headed enough, I passed the tray with the basin and towel back to Alice. Alice helped me into my corset by pulling the stings that held together the whalebone and dressed me in one of my many dresses. She carefully combed and structured my hair and painted my face lightly with powder. Any more make up would be deemed inappropriate as only prostitutes and the women in brothels cake on excessive make up.

When I felt that I was presentable, I made my way downstairs for my morning meal with Mother and Father. I rarely see Mother and Father as they were both much occupied people and the only time that I do see them is when we share their morning meal together. My older brother, Sir Emmett McCarty Swan, was present too today, which was, quite frankly, unusual.

Emmett was almost always out of the Manor, choosing to spend most of his time in his private Villa. I conjecture was that he wished to be away from the prying eyes of Mother and Father to suit his lifestyle, which consisted of women, luxury and more women. Who knew how many ladies had succumbed to him. With his tight dark coils of hair which were a shade darker than his sister's, his stalwart body, and his delightful characteristic, women were naturally drawn towards him.

I pondered why he was here today. Ever since the day Father spoke to him sternly about reigning in his ways and causing fewer rumours to be spread amongst the higher society as it would lessen his chance of becoming a Duke or something of the sort, he had been nothing short of rebellious and even had the nerve to move out.

"Ah, my beautiful Isabella. Come, join us," Father did not lift his head from the morning paper as he greeted me.

Mother and Father looked strange today, strained, but I could not exactly put my finger on what it was so I chose to ignore it.

"Of course, Father," I lowered myself onto the chair that Alice had pulled out for me next to Emmett. I turned to greet the other members sitting at the table. "Mother. Brother."

Mother nodded curtly at me as she continued to eat with her silver spoon but I did not mind. I had already been accustomed to her austere manner a long time ago. However, Emmett's response was by far contrary to hers.

He grinned at me widely and turned his chair a little to face me. "Hello, little sister. How have you been while I was away?"

"Oh, well, I am very well, thank you," I picked up my own silver spoon and began to eat. Once I had a spoonful of the omelette, I turned to Emmett and lowered my voice. "Mother employed a new governess for me when she decided that Mary's hairline was receding thus no longer fit to be a governess."

Emmett guffawed loudly whilst I chuckled mildly. This caused disapproving glances from both Mother and Father so he quickly quietened down.

I had not seen Emmett ever since two years ago but I remembered that we had not been very close as he was always training and being pressured and he trained some more. He seemed lighter now; happier.

We chattered on for a while as we ate and I learned that he was very well off in his Villa, mixing with important members of society and had made a small fortune already from his many taverns. When our plates were cleared and the servants took away our used dishes, I excused myself as it was time for me to attend my daily lesson with the governess.

* * *

"Lady Isabella, the Governess is a highly respectable lady, and she is very much in demand. Although the Swan household holds a high rank, it was still very difficult to employ the Governess," Jasper, the butler, filled me in as he led the way to the book room. Alice was following wordlessly behind us. "And, Lady Swan asked me to kindly inform you that you are not to meddle with the Governess. You are to come of age soon and are required to hold the skills that the Governess will be able to teach you."

I turned around sharply to glare at him.

"Quote, of course," Jasper mumbled softly and we continued walking.

Jasper pushed open the elaborately engraved door to reveal the most breath taking woman I had ever seen. Her corn silk hair and piercing blue eyes startled me. Her face was motionless and her cheekbones were prominent. Even without a corset, her figure would be flawless. She was rested upon a couch before we entered but straightened herself promptly as we approached her.

"Lady Isabella Marie Swan," she curtsied gracefully. It saddened me a little when I realised that I can never be as elegant, despite my status. "I am Governess Hale. But you may refer to me as Rosalie. It is my great pleasure to be your Governess, my Lady."

"Rosalie," I greeted her with a nod.

I dismissed Jasper when all introductions were finished and Alice followed closely behind, shutting the door behind them.

"Now, Isabella. Let us begin."

* * *

Once our lesson was over, Alice was waiting by herself outside the room, waiting for me. We immediately made my way towards my chamber where I expected tea to be waiting. Eric usually took care of my requirements and ensured that I was promptly on time and presentable. It seems as if Alice will take his role from now – or today at least.

Governess Rosalie – or just Rosalie, as she prefers it, seemed like a proud yet learned woman. It was clear that she had an impressive education and I discovered that her upbringing was not bad at all. Her father was an Earl and her mother was a lady-in-waiting to the Queen before she married her father. She only took the occupation of a governess because she was to be wedded, against her will, to a wealthy but elderly Viscount with three wives already. Instead of escaping to a nunnery like most women who did not wish to be wedded did, she escaped and became a governess. She told me that she educated the Fourth Princess.

It is undeniable that I greatly admire this independent woman despite her stringent exterior. I briefly wondered what I would have done if I were her in that situation.

"Alice, are you married?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Why, no, Lady Isabella," she replied, she sounded a little baffled as to why I asked her that. It took her a little while to gather the nerve to ask me a question in return. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, a pretty girl like you should be married, or betrothed at least," I smiled gently at her.

Her eyes clouded over. "I was betrothed when I was six years of age. To a butcher's son. But then my father and mother passed away, leaving all their inheritance to my two older brothers. They both went their own ways with their money and I was left alone. The butcher called off my engagement immediately as I was penniless, no better than a beggar."

"Oh," I was speechless. I had never given much thought to the lives of the servants. When I did ask, it was not out of genuine interest but to fill in some chatter in the uncomfortable silence when time was plentiful. All the servants did not reply with a sentence that could continue the conversation so it ended before it even started.

Anyone with even half an inch of a heart would feel for Alice and her situation. I promised myself silently that I would attempt to act kinder towards her. I was content with my decision and Alice and I continued walking.

I slipped off my slippers and laid on my bed as soon as we reached my chamber. Alice immediately began cleaning the furniture.

"Lady Isabella," Jasper greeted me as he always did and made his way into the inner room in my chamber. A young man with a strange hair colour was following closely behind him. "This is Edward Cullen. He will be replacing Eric Yorkie as man servant and bodyguard of Lady Isabella."

"I beg your pardon?" I was surprised. I had always expected Eric to be there, never giving a thought of when he might be replaced.

"Now, Eric is becoming a little, uh, too frail. Lady Swan is worried that he may not be up for the important job of protecting Lady Isabella." Jasper explained carefully.

"No. I will not hear of it. Bring Eric here immediately," I refused; I was known to be stubborn when I wish to be. Yesterday when Eric was still here, he was in perfect health and condition and now they expect me to believe that he was a frail old man? He was thirty-six years old, for goodness sake! This was utterly absurd.

"Eric Yorkie has been taken care of, Lady Isabella," Jasper averted his look away from me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He has been sent home last night. To work in his homeland," Jasper shifted uncomfortably. "Do not worry, Lady Isabella. We paid him adequately and he will be set for life."

I was furious. Eric was one of the only people here that I felt like I could trust, even a little, and now he was to be replaced by a stranger with odd copper hair.

I turned my head a little to look at the man behind Jasper – Edward Cullen.

He looked younger that I had originally thought, perhaps nineteen or twenty years of age. He had been looking down at the carpet the entire time until I called his name. 'Edward Cullen?"

He instantly looked up. His green eyes were like sparkling emeralds – stunning. His face was carefully chiselled with prominent and masculine cheekbones. He looked strong, but not burly, like Emmett. It was not hard to realise that he was pleasant to look at, despite his obvious discomfort. He would be considered handsome by any standards but wearing the Swan guard uniform, he was intimidating.

"My lady."

* * *

**Edward Cullen has replaced Eric Yorkie as Lady Isabella's man servant and bodyguard but it is clear that Isabella does not favour him. What will happen when Edward must follow Isabella around in order to fulfill his duty? Will Isabella childlishly attempt to make his job harder? **

**Please review! They make me ever so happy and give me the inspiration and motivation to continue writing. Anything - comments, questions, suggestions - I WANT TO READ THEM!**


	2. Finest Ivory

**A/N: This chapter may seem unimportant but I ask you all to please read it slowly and carefully as it is vital to the plot and how events will play out. As you may have already guessed, I do write with a plot already planted in my mind and it has quite a few twists and unexpected events (hopefully).**

**I sincerely hope you will enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and review!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN. **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this plotline.

Rueful Relict

Chapter Two (2)

**Finest Ivory**

_(Isabella)_

Edward bowed low in front of me as he greeted me. I studied him prudently, looking him up and down. His form was unmoving and rigid standing there and I did not know if he would be as agreeable and charismatic as Eric had been. I paused for a moment before waving Jasper out, dismissing him. Alice took it upon herself to clean another room in the chamber and made her way out also. There was only Edward Cullen and myself.

"You are to replace Eric Yorkie, yes?" I questioned him as I settled down on one of my many marvellous couches specially imported from other lands. I had never even heard of some of those most exotic countries before, for example, China, or Persia.

"I believe that would be accurate, Lady Isabella," he straightened himself as he answered my obvious and straight-forward inquiry.

"What kind of training have you been through?" I continued with my questions. If this man were to follow me around as a bodyguard and be responsible for my wellbeing, I would need to know more about his background. He could be a serial murderer or a spy for all I know. I realised that Father would not put a murderer as my bodyguard, or one that had a record, anyway, but it appealed to me to ask.

"I served in the army as a second-in-command. It was only a small troop, though," Edward replied without hesitation. I felt that he was answering my questions honestly but saying no more than was necessary. He seemed like a man of few words.

I nodded as I thought about that. I couldn't help but add obstinately. "And why are you here then? A mere bodyguard when you could be battling foreign towns or something of the like."

"I was chosen," Edward answered simply. Of course, he would not have a choice in this matter – being my bodyguard. Should he be chosen by Father, he would have no other choice but to oblige. It was probably degrading to him, but it was no business of mine and I should not care, but I was mildly curious.

"By Father?" I pressed on. His face still did not betray any sign of expression, like an accomplished actor.

"No, actually, Lady Isabella. The Duke of Normandy hand selected me and referred me to the Lord, your father, who briefly mentioned that he needed a new man servant and bodyguard for his daughter. Sir Swan especially requested for the finest," he explained indifferently to me.

It was very much like Father to worry himself so much about my wellbeing, I thought with a smile. I had always known that I was their pride. I forced away the nagging idea that I was merely a tool for their social climbing campaign. My face instantly clouded over with a dark frown and my mood turned dark. I refused to show any signs of weakness and vulnerability in front of Edward so I returned to provoking him with open questions.

"Where are you from?" I inquired. I had certainly never heard of an Edward Cullen in the military before.

"I do not know," was his simple and nonchalant response. I glared at him sharply.

"What do you mean you do not know? Everyone comes from somewhere," I was genuinely baffled. They it stuck me that perhaps Edward was trying to avoid excessive conversation with me. This irked me a little. I was very much used to people always wanting to find out more about me and constantly and shamelessly flattering me. Edward did not even seem like he wanted to converse with me let alone answer my questions.

"I honestly do not know where I am from. I have no memories of my early childhood. I have no parents and no home I can call my own," Edward began. "I had been a slave when I was a small child."

"And?" I wanted to hear his story. I had always loved stories as a child, but Mother refused to tell me any.

"I worked hard daily, weekly, monthly. I worked and saved until I had enough to pay off the debts to my master to be set free," he told me.

"Oh," I instantly felt guilty of provoking him so harshly but waited for him to continue on.

"I signed up to serve in the military as soon as I was of age," he continued. "It was the only way for a freed slave to gain citizenship, you see. I was noticed amongst my comrades and I became second-in-command of my troop."

I was not feigning my interest now. "Do you see yourself in the army for a long time?"

"I want to be a General – a free man," he grinned – making the first expression since I first met him. "Of course I see myself in the army for a long time. It is my only home."

"That sounds very," I paused briefly. "Nice. But you are stuck here?"

"I live to serve the country. Whatever the country requires, I will do my best to fulfill. And right now, it requires me to guard a beautiful Lady," he smiled crookedly at me. I could not help but grin with him until I remembered that he was the reason that Eric was not here and working on the farms – or that was what I told myself, anyway. I felt as if I were somehow betraying my friend by becoming so friendly already with the newcomer.

I closed my eyes wearily; it had been a long day today and I was very tired. My back was aching as I probably slept at an awkward angle last night, as I usually did.

"Alice." I called for the maid. "Alice?"

There was no response. Perhaps she had gone outside to serve as a kitchen hand as she was not one of the specific servants of my chamber. I had only known her for a day but I had a soft spot for her already, ever since I heard her tragic story. She seemed like a nice girl who knew where to be and when to be.

"Lady Isabella, do you want me to call Alice in for you?" Edward offered.

I groaned as I stood up from the couch and began to make my way towards my bed. Edward immediately moved to aid me, afraid that I would harm myself in the process of stumbling to my bed.

* * *

Pulling the lace curtains around my colossal bed, Edward tenderly eased me onto the bed. I yawned leisurely like a cat as I rested my head on a cushion. I tried to fight off my dress and corset while not revealing anything but it was all in vain. Edward quickly understood what I was trying to do and stepped away from the bed and turned around politely, allowing me some privacy.

I grinned to myself as I thought of what his face was playing right now. After years and years of relentless and continuous practise, I could finally remove a corset all by myself – a skill which was uncommon amongst women, or anyone, really. I slipped on a night gown and a loose fitting dress over it.

"Edward, could you rub my back?" I knew that this would be deemed inappropriate but I was honestly too tired to care. There was usually no one around here at this time of the day as most servants were eating.

Edward was alarmed and startled at this absurd turn in conversation. "L-lady Isabella, that would not be –"

"It was a demand, not a request," I told him sternly, cutting him off.

I could tell that Edward Cullen was very much of a gentleman and it would not do for him to act in this manner. I had still not forgiven him completely for basically stealing Eric's position, should it be intended or not. It could not hurt to play around with his morality – just a little. I was also a little sulky that he did not seem as interested in me as most men did but no one needed to know that.

He gulped very loudly and his Adam's apple shifted up and down. He knew that he could not refuse my demand as he was only a servant, bodyguard or not.

He slowly moved near my bed as I began peeling off the dress, but leaving on my nightgown. It would be unspoken of for me to become bare in his presence. I could not see his face as I was lying on my stomach but I imagine it to be one of great discomfort and wariness.

His fingers were oddly smooth for a man who worked in the army, I thought as he placed his slender yet powerful hands on my back. "Your hands, they are very soft."

He chuckled lightly as he continued rubbing my back with his fingers. "I play the piano."

"I thought you were brought up as a slave?" I turned around to look at him in surprise and he stopped moving his hands, unsure whether to continue or not. "Keep going."

"I was a slave. But one family had a piano. When they were out of the house, I was curious. It was a shabby little thing, the piano," Edward explained as he continued massaging. "I practised at night."

"Ah, I see," I commented. I nudged my head towards the grand piano in my room. "Are you good at it?"

"I would say that I am fairly accomplished," one corner of his lips twitched a little.

"I play, too. Mary, my previous governess, taught me," I informed him. "Go on, play me something."

He stood up straight and seemed ever taller than before as he towered over me before heading towards the piano.

"This is a magnificent piano," he placed his hand on the lid of the piano. He lifted the ebony lid to reveal white keys. He ran his hands past the keys as he said in awe. "This is the finest ivory."

"It is, isn't it? Father purchased it on one of his many trips," I smiled at Edward as he began to press the keys.

He played a well-known lullaby before launching into a complex and beautiful song of his own. I noticed that this should be played by a duet yet he is competently playing it by himself. The sounds erupting from the piano was most calming and it was obvious that the pianist was talented and skilled.

He slowly pulled the lid down before making his way towards me again, assuming that he must continue where he left off. His hands moved to my back without a word and he began massaging again.

It was only when I was fully at peace when I heard a tinkling noise. I turned to look and noticed that a golden necklace was hanging from his neck. It looked exquisite and expensive with an elaborate detail. I knew instantly that it was unique – one of its kind. I could see the twisted yellow and rose gold with two charms on it; a small gold plate with a detailed engraving of a lion on it and a smaller ivory bead beside it. I could almost see initials carved on the back but it was just out of my view.

I pointed to his necklace. "It is beautiful."

"Oh, this?" He touched the plate of his necklace with his thumb and forefinger and attempted to smile but his lips failed him. The ivory bead brushed against his hands. He whispered. "It was my birth fathers."

There was no more talk after that and we settled down in a comfortable silence.

I heard a door close from another room and immediately sat up straight, knocking Edward back a little. Someone was coming into my room and I hurried to pull the dress over my head.

"Lady Isabella! I am utterly sorry. Butler Jasper told me that you were calling for me but I was having my meal and –" Alice exclaimed in a rush. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she noticed Edward in my private bedroom with me and me wearing so little clothing; both of which is highly prohibited. I blushed involuntarily and looked down. Alice acknowledged my apparent discomfort and shut her mouth quickly but her eyes were still wide in shock.

I hushed her as I told her that everything was fine and she need not worry about a thing, hinting that she was not to say anything about what she had just seen.

I quickly dressed with the help of Alice and was grateful that she had not said a single word about the scene she had just walked in on. I had an accurate guess of what she thought had happened but did not care to explain as long as she did not spread rumours – which I was certain that she would not.

"Well, I wish to go for a walk around the streets," I proclaimed to Alice and Edward once I was adequately presentable.

I was allowed out of the Manor as long as it was before sunset and I had an army of servants and maids tailing me. Alice and Edward were two paces behind me as we made our way out of the Manor and onto the streets where all the excitement occurred.

I loved walking around the streets, looking at new wares and tasting fresh fruit, despite Mother always telling me that there were bad people who roamed those streets – bad and uncouth people with despicable intentions. She highly disapproved of my little trips but did not comment when Father said that it was good that I could see a fuller view of our world.

"This way, Lady Isabella," Jasper held out his arm as we passed him next to the door.

I playfully swatted at his arm and informed him that I was born in the Manor and I certainly knew my way around without his kind assistance, which I appreciate although it was unnecessary.

I only briefly noticed Jasper and Alice glancing at each other for a moment longer than most people should and both averted their gaze at the same time when they realised they had an audience.

A smile began to play on my lips.

* * *

**Isabella and Edward are on speaking terms and she knows his life story now, brief as it may be. Isabella wishes to take a walk about on the streets but who knows what shall happen? Edward wears an exquisite necklace which is claimed to be from his birth father but what does this symbolise? Isabella also noticed the exchange of looks between Jasper and Alice, but will she act on it?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. More reviews make me type faster and feeds my addiction. Come out of your hiding spots, lurkers, and _review_!**


	3. Capture

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews, everyone. This chapter should begin to explain a few little things but I am sorry I ended it with a cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers, don't you?**

**You evil people who put this story on alert and favourite but do not review - I'll give you a (virtual) cookie if you do! To those people who guessed what will happen in the next chapter(s), I really appreciate it. They are so amusing to read.**

**I think that is all I wanted to say ... Well, more complications coming right up!**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this plotline.

Rueful Relict

Chapter Three (3)

**Capture**

_(Isabella)_

"Alice, are you keeping something from me?" I turned to smirk at her as we strolled leisurely along the streets, examining the wares and stalls in excitement. Edward stifled what I thought was a laugh, turning it into a strange sounding cough as Alice's cheeks flushed cherry red with embarrassment. To be frank, it was refreshing to see someone other than myself blushing at the most inconvenient of moments.

"No, Lady Isabella," Alice whimpered softly, looking straight ahead, hoping that perhaps my attention may be diverted. I did not feel like changing the topic yet so I pressed on.

"Then what was that before?" I chuckled playfully. "It did not seem utterly innocent to me."

"What do you mean, Lady Isabella?" Alice was acting dumb, pretending not to realise what I was referring to. It was very amusing. All it did was cause her blush to become more prominent.

"Oh, why, I don't know. Perhaps someone by the name of _Jasper Whitlock_?" I decided to act innocent too, but my smile refused to move from my lips.

Edward was a little behind me next to Alice with a bemused look on his face. I could tell by the sparkle in his eye that he thought that this was entertaining but he did not add his opinion.

"Butler Whitlock is a very accomplished man," was all Alice offered.

"Of course he is," I agreed with her as I nodded. It was true though, there was not a thing around the Manor that Jasper did not know – nothing escaped his sharp, eagle eyes. It was even kind of amusing how no rumour and gossip can bypass him. He was usually the first person to know of the latest news amongst the higher class.

"He was teaching me how to set out a banquet," Alice finally and bashfully admitted. Edward let out a low snicker but hid it quickly with another poorly composed cough.

"Oh, Alice! You fancy him, don't you?" I stopped in my tracks to grasp her small hands in delight.

"No! Lady Isabella!" Alice was instantly nervous. Her bashfulness subsided as it was confirmed that she did, indeed, fancy Jasper. She finally whispered. "Oh, Lady Isabella, you won't tell anyone of this, will you?"

"You silly child," I patted her head sympathetically. "Why should I tell anyone?"

Alice did not say a word but was content that her little secret will not be revealed and a smile lightened her lips. I knew that she feared for her place as a maid in the Swan Manor as affairs and romances in the Manor was strictly forbidden. Although it remained unspoken of, maids who conceived or were subjects to unseemly talk were immediately gotten rid of. Reputation and good name was important to everyone, servants and masters alike.

The weather was rather pleasant today, I noted as we walked on. I teased Alice amiably, trying to pry more information out of her along the way. It would still be a while before the sun was due to set so I decided to visit a book store that I knew was two streets away.

Without having time to manoeuvre out of the way, a brute force stuck me, causing me to topple down. It was good luck that Edward immediately caught me and helped me settle on my feet before moving in front of me to confront the young man who had knocked me over. He tried to get up on his feet but Edward stepped on his shoulder harshly and he fell on his back again.

"Do you call yourself a man?" Edward's voice was bleak. "You push a lady down and you attempt to run away. Apologise."

The man glared at Edward defiantly but did not say a single word. Edward nudged him, and he did not do it tenderly, once again so the man reluctantly turned himself to face me.

"Sorry, miss," the man muttered as he quickly looked at me and looked away. I nodded, showing that I had accepted his apology, brief as it was. His eyes were of the most startling hue – a brilliant shade of blue a few shades darker than my Governess, Rosalie's. His hair was a dull brown and roughly trimmed and his beard looked haggard.

"Lady Isabella! Are you alright?" Alice checked me over for any signs of injury frantically.

"Alice," I reassured her and patted her hand. "I am fine."

He sneered once more at Edward, which provoked a low growl from him, before running off into a dark alley. Edward seemed to calm down when his face became a mask of no emotions.

We walked on for a little while before I turned to the other man servants that were following me to dismiss them. There was a grand banquet tonight that Father was hosting and they needed as many helping hands as they could get. "You may all return to the Manor now."

"Lady Isabella, that would not be wise," Edward warned me as he glanced towards where the sun was just beginning to set. Alice turned to me with worry in her eyes. "We must leave soon."

"Oh, honestly, Edward, nothing will happen," I reassured him gently. "Well, we still have a little bit of time left before we must depart. Come; let us visit a book store! I know of a wonderful one just a few streets down."

"What about that man who knocked you down?" Edward was animated again, but his steps did not falter. I could tell that he was worried.

"I am sure that he did not do it on purpose," I proudly proclaimed. "I am not as fragile as you seem to think I may be."

"Lady Isabella, your safety is the utmost important thing," Edward was still uncertain and unswayed by my reassurance.

"I have been here many times, Edward. If you are frightened, then perhaps you can go back yourself," I turned the full power of my eyes onto him and stared directly at him. "But Alice will stick by my side, won't you, Alice?"

"Of course, Lady Isabella," Alice agreed, smiling at me.

"Of course I will not leave alone, my Lady," Edward looked away, exasperated.

"Then let us go," I was pleased with winning this little debate so I turned around to walk again.

I knew that I would not be allowed to remain outside completely by myself, or even just with Alice, but I did like to be relatively alone while surrounded by books. The peace of being towered over by shelves and shelves of books was not comparable by anything else.

Edward quietly dismissed the man servants, who scurried off quickly, and then returned without fail to resume his place behind me.

_

* * *

_

(Edward)

I was displeased by the Lady's decision but I did not utter another word. I was to abide by her wishes as she was, after all, the one with authority.

The Lady and Alice were chattering happily as we walked when I felt a strange movement behind us. All my sense perked up and I was on alert. Years and years of training in the army heightened my senses and I grew what seemed to be a sixth sense. I could feel – sense danger when it was present and it made me uneasy. I swiftly glanced behind to check as quickly and thoroughly as I could without alerting the two women who were still blissfully oblivious.

It sky was darkening now as the sun began its journey to set. I felt the peculiar urge to ensure that they were both safely inside the Manor as soon as was possible. The fact that the other servants that had been with us previously were absent now was also not to my advantage.

"Lady Isabella," I attempted to sound indifferent but there was an edge to my voice. She turned to look at me cautiously. "We should return now. It is getting late."

"Oh, but I won't be able to visit the book store!" Lady Isabella whined almost like a small child. "We are almost there!"

She was being extra dainty and sweet now but I will not give in so easily this time.

"The sun is beginning to set, Lady," Alice added when I looked at her with urgency in my eyes. "We really should go now."

"Oh, alright, but you two are to come with me again tomorrow," Isabella agreed finally.

"That can be arranged."

I was glad that Alice played along well and was not as stubborn as the Lady. It would be a hazard if both women were as disagreeable as Lady Isabella. The darkness that was beginning to develop unnerved me. I knew what these streets were like at night – prostitutes came out of their hiding places to earn money, drunken men roamed, rats came out to devour whatever scraps they might find. The streets at night were no place for a woman such as Lady Isabella.

On the way back, I had a feeling that someone was behind us. Before I could turn around, three men began attacking me at once with long sticks and knives. With years of experience at hand, I just managed to keep them at bay. However, when I heard screams next to me from the two girls, I was distracted. It all happened so quickly – four men were jostling Lady Isabella and Alice into potato sacks after shoving a handkerchief into their mouths to stifle their screams that were sure to attract attention and tying up the openings.

I tried to help them whilst fighting off the attackers but five men against me was almost impossible.

The three men that had been assaulting me before quickly grasp the opportunity of my distraction and tied my hands behind my back with stiff rope. I could still hear muffled screams from the two women as I was roughly blindfolded. A dusty handkerchief was pushed into my mouth before I could say anything or call for help.

"This way, men," an unfamiliar brusque voice commanded harshly.

The men acted instantly and I was forced to walk. I received severe nudge on the back whenever my paced slowed, even a little.

We were finally inside some kind of a building and led through corridors before finally stopping inside a very chilly chamber with cold radiating from all directions. The blindfold was ripped from my face roughly and I spat out the damp handkerchief in disgust.

I surveyed the room and I was positive that we were in some sort of dungeon. The air was almost icy as the walls were made of a dark-coloured stone but there were no windows. The floor was very grimy with stray bits of hay scattered around.

"What do you want," I snarled at the strangers who remained unmoving. I noticed that Lady Isabella and Alice were still unreleased and were struggling inside helplessly.

"Now, young man, there is no reason to be rude," the same brusque voice taunted pleasantly as he stepped out of the shadows. "But as of who I am, that is not for you to worry about."

"Then release us," I spat, glaring at him. On his head, he wore a brown hat with a single feather on it.

"You see, if I were to release you, I would not have brought you here in the first place," he jeered with a revolting smirk on his face. "A man like you, tall and strong. Do you not know who I am?"

"No, I do not and nor should I wish to," I burned him with my eyes.

He chuckled light-heartedly and then stopped abruptly and glared. "I am James the Glorious! I rule the streets, no man can bypass me and no one escapes from my clutches!"

I snorted as I disregarded him. I had not forgotten that Lady Isabella and Alice were still in those horrid bags that probably allowed no air circulation.

"You dare offend me!" The man, James the _Glorious_, cried. "Do you know how you have offended me?"

I was slightly curious. "No, but you should release the two women you have trapped should you be a true man."

"You insulted my son!" James ignored my comment and exclaimed. "You pushed him down on the streets! No one disrespects me, or my son."

I did not remember until I thought carefully of the lad who had knocked the Lady down before and attempted to run away. That pathetic excuse of a man was his son?

James made a brief motion with his arms and the potato sacks were loosened and dropped. Lady Isabella immediately yanked the handkerchief from her mouth furiously.

"How dare you put me in that filthy bag! There was barely any air in there and it smelled terrible!" Lady Isabella spat at James as Alice moved to tidy the Lady. "I am Lady Isabella Swan! This treatment is unheard of. I shall have my father execute you all, you filthy men!"

Murmurs broke out amongst the men as one moved to James and whispered in his ear.

"Sir, I heard that Edward _Cullen_ is Lady Isabella's new bodyguard. Which would mean that that man over there is …" he trailed off suggestively as he glanced at me. They did not expect anyone to hear them but I listened on.

Realization sparked James' eyes and caused them to widen to an unnatural size as he commanded excitedly. "Inform the Master immediately."

"Yes, sir," the man obeyed as he led two of the men away with him.

James stood up to leave as he said softly to two guards. "Guard them carefully. If they escape, I shall have your hands."

The guards sprang to attention at once. "Yes, sir."

He then swept out of the room hastily with the other two guards behind each side of him who locked the bars as they left.

"Edward, why were they so intrigued when they said your name?" Alice asked timidly as she looked at me with fearful eyes. I had not expected it but she noticed too.

"I do not know," I answered honestly as I moved over to check how the Lady was bearing.

"You pigs who call yourselves men!" Lady Isabella was still agitated. She shouted coarsely desperately at the two men who were standing guard by the bars. "Let me out! I-I will execute you, a-and throw you onto the streets!"

"Lady, it is no use," I told her softly. She crumbled down and held me tight as she began to sob pathetically in my arms.

_

* * *

_

(?)

My pace quickened rapidly as I approached the majestic estate. I had always been nervous about approaching this particular estate before but now I strode in with dignity. I had news to deliver, news that the Master would definitely be interested in.

"I wish to see Duke of Normandy," I informed the little man who was standing post at the gate.

"I will go in and tell my Master," he replied as he recognized me and then he scurried inside.

I waited a while outside the gates with my men as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Master says for you to go in quickly," the same man told me.

Without another word, I made my way inside. I knew my way around as I had been here quite a few times before with my Master. James the Glorious had dealings with the Duke before and as I was his favourite man, I always came with him.

I grew just a little jittery when I was just right outside the extravagant door but I told myself that I had an urgent message to deliver so I stepped forward importantly.

Two guards in uniform who had previously been standing motionlessly before moved to stop me.

"Let him in," a smooth yet low voice instructed. The two guards resumed their positions as I was let in.

"Ah, Laurent, we meet again," the man inside turned to me as he stepped towards me.

"My Lord," I bowed to him.

"Take a seat, please," he said genially as he held out his hand and motioned to a couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

"I have something very important to tell you," my eyes did not leave his as I lowered myself onto the royal blue couch with exotic designs on it. The Duke was a wealthy man.

I hesitated for a while and grinned before he realised what I wanted before I share with him what I knew.

The Duke of Normandy called to a nearby servant. "Bring in the finest wine."

"My Lord is always so generous," I flattered him before pausing once again. "It is about Edward Cullen."

Interest dawned on his face as he absentmindedly took a glass of wine that the servant brought in. "Speak."

* * *

**The Duke of Normandy, who referred Edward to the Swan Manor to serve as Lady Isabella's man servant and bodyguard, hears of their capture and is strangely interested, why? Isabella, Edward and Alice are still trapped in James the Glorious' dungeon, how will they escape? Isabella's father and mother are holding a grand banquet tonight but what will happen if they find their daughter missing?**

**Let's make a deal - EVERYONE who reads reviews; I don't care if it's a good review or bad review or pointing out typos in the text (don't blame me! I don't have a beta) - it's my addiction so you better feed it! Plus, it makes my fingers go happy so they type faster.**


	4. Scheme

**A/N: Ah, I left this chapter in another cliffhanger, I do hope you will not murder me. Things will unravel in time and all shall be revealed, patience, my children. You are, however, welcome to make theories on what will happen and why things has/will happen.**

**_Please note that Carlisle is not a Cullen in this story._**

**I would like to thank those of you who took your time to feed my addiction with your reviews. And to those of you who have this story on alert or favourite, please spare, what, half a minute to review? I love reading them and they give me the motivation to write more - which is a win-win situation for you and myself.**

**Once again, as always, happy reading and _review_.**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this plotline.

Rueful Relict

Chapter Four (4)

**S****cheme**

_(The Duke of Normandy)_

I tasted the fine red wine, made from the very grapes from my very own vine yard, thoughtfully as I mentally prepared for what Laurent was about to tell me. It was clear by his solemn tone that he, or rather, James, thought that it was of great importance. Time was precious for one such as myself and to waste it would be foolish. I hoped that Laurent would say whatever he has to say and leave.

Laurent was a sharp man who always felt the need to advantage himself from every single little job he carries out. If it makes him no benefits, he will hesitate slyly until you give in exasperation. I knew that it was actually James, or James the Glorious, as he prefers it, who was the greedy man behind the screen, but Laurent mirrored off him well. It was amusing at times to play his little games, but I was not in the mood now.

I was to be present at a banquet held at the Swan Manor before midnight, as indicated by the invitation, and was preparing for that event before Laurent rather abruptly interrupted me. As much as his existence chafes me, the name 'Edward Cullen' coming from his mouth unnerved me and caught my attention. If truth be told, anything concerning Edward Cullen greatly seizes my attention.

"You see, my Lord," Laurent began with a double tone to his words, folding and refolding his arms edgily. I smirked to myself as I noted how uncomfortable he was in my estate in a room with me. I knew what he meant. No one but I was to know of what will roll off his tongue.

I raised one arm and all the servants marched out leaving only Laurent and I in my chamber. I tilted my head slightly to indicate that he should speak now.

"We have Edward Cullen," Laurent was finally telling me this message of his. Laurent was a man of few words, I had concluded. He always had the information that interested me the most, says enough to gain my full and undivided attention but always leaves me wondering in the end. I refused to make this time like the others.

"What do you mean?" I deliberately questioned him slowly, raising the glass to my lips leisurely as I pretended to gaze out the stately window. I did not show that his statement bothered me or he would surely use this to his advantage. To hold a face devoid of any emotion was a skill that I had always longed to possess and now finally perfected it. It was advantageous to be able to master that mask of complete indifference when in presence of potential harm.

"He is in the cellar of my Masters' dungeon," Laurent continued lingeringly. "It was by complete accident, though. We did not mean to catch _him_, but it was coincidence; a sign from God, I should say."

"Accident?" One of my eyebrows rose skeptically as I deciphered what he had just said.

"Young Master knocked down a lass on the streets and Edward Cullen moved to help her a-and he pushed Young Master on the ground," Laurent almost whispered. "Master was furious, yes he was. Sent out me and my men out to get them."

"Why did Edward Cullen help the woman?" I still did not fully comprehend what Laurent was trying to say.

"I heard from one of our sources that he was Lady Isabella's new personal guard," Laurent informed me slowly. It finally dawned on me.

"Advise James to keep a close grip on Edward Cullen," I told Laurent without looking at him as I sipped my wine again.

"My Lord, there was also two girls and the Lady–" Laurent began but I spoke before he could finish his sentence.

"Release Lady Isabella," I interrupted. I did not care for anything else.

"And the servant girl?"

"Spare me the useless details."

"Yes, my Lord," he hesitated purposefully.

I knew what he desired. It was the only thing someone like him every wanted. It was his obsession. I assured him. "Your sufficient gold will reach you by dawn tomorrow."

"How kind of you, my Lord," he was pleased with my reward.

"You may leave now. I have a banquet to attend," I dismissed Laurent with a quick wave of the hand and he rose to leave but not before he drained his glass of wine of every last drop. It was, after all, the finest wine he had, and would, ever drink.

Felix, my trusty servant who had been with me for decades, entered the room just as Laurent left. He approached me as he waited for my order that was sure to come.

"Send a marriage proposal to the Swan Manor before the banquet immediately. Demetri must be wedded soon and which lady around is better than the one and only Lady Isabella Marie Swan? I want Charles to know of my view before I make my presence today," I did not need to make myself any clearer as Felix set off to get his horse to ride to the Swan Manor.

If Edward Cullen was still the bodyguard of Lady Isabella, having her in my household would make trapping and holding him much easier. When my son becomes King, he would need a worthy and capable yet beautiful wife beside him as Queen – and who better than the exclusive Lady Isabella Marie Swan?

A sinister smile crept onto my lips as I thought of my plans.

King Carlisle II has always had trouble fathering a son, ever since his first wife, Victoria Mason the Vicious. She died after giving him his first child – a son, who only lived to be six, such a tender age. He then had daughter after daughter with his countless wives, consorts, mistresses and common women yet no true heir appeared. Anyone could see that he was rapidly aging and would not be able to impregnate any woman in due course.

Without a male heir, not one of his descendants could step upon the throne after his death as females were incapable of ruling. He had no male siblings thus making myself the next in line to the throne, being the only first cousin. However, I am growing old too; I acknowledge that, unlike many other men of my age. My son, Demetri, would step up on the throne when the King falls from grace.

I had kept careful watch over every woman who exited from the King's private chambers but not one had ever conceived a baby boy – not many conceived in the first place. There were a few bastard girls who were born but they were all turned away with their mothers with a generous amount of gold. It was almost taken for granted that all his children would be female.

Except for one.

Her name was Esme Cullen; a rather plain village woman with a strange hair colour – bronze. If I recall correctly, she was a shameless whore. The King seemed to favour her ever since he set eyes on her, but then again, the King was known for his womanizing ways – desperate in his frenzy for a male heir.

It was twenty-one years ago on a fateful night when one of our horses that pulled the carriages grew lame. The King, the Earl of Warwick and I were on our annual journey to France and we were almost to the border. We had no choice but to stop proceeding and stop at the closest resting place with an inn when we could have travelled another mile or so.

The woman, Esme, the daughter of the avaricious innkeeper, played a small and ancient organ for us whilst we dined on bread and meat. It was an attempt to enchant us, I was certain, so she could leech off the King. The King's true identity was not even supposed to be revealed yet many commoners seemed to know of our expedition. This was not uncommon, though, as many women wished to benefit from the King.

Just one night, and ultimate riches that could be theirs, just for one little thing in return …

The King could not keep his eyes off her all through the course of the meal as she played skilfully. Of course, she played beautifully, I must admit, plain as she is.

That was the very same night she entered his bed, just like the many women before and the many more to come. I was walking towards the King's room about to inform him of news from the French borderline when I heard moaning and animalistic wails erupted from within the insides of the walls.

The King was at it again, I had thought as I steadily turned around to return to my room without interrupting the King's pleasure.

The next morning, it was time to continue our journey, but the King was rather very unwilling to go and so we stayed for another week. He told me, as we were on our way again, that he had promised to send his men to bring her to the castle to serve as a consort as soon as our trip to France was complete. He was besought with her.

"Marcus, I want you to make preparations for Esme Cullen to act as my Royal Consort as soon as we get back," King Carlisle had instructed me in our carriage.

"Yes, sire," if he really wanted such a commoner as his Royal Consort, it would not be difficult to arrange although but I was reluctant. If she were to be the Royal Consort, her children would not be considered as bastards should she bear any.

My worries and fears quickly subsided as we returned from France through a different route from the way we came.

I had asked warily. "We are ready to bring Esme Cullen in, sire. Would today be a good day?"

"What do you say?" The King had replied nonchalantly; clearly not remembering the woman who he had shared his bed with all those weeks ago.

I did not remind him of his promise as I quickly excused myself. As was expected, he had a new woman in his bed that night. A raven-haired beauty.

I thought that Esme Cullen would just be like the other women, used but then quickly discarded, but to be cautious, I kept an eye on her. Two years later, I received news from one of my many spies that she had given birth to a healthy baby boy. A baby boy! This was not a large threat, as the King rarely revisited the woman who he had slept with during his voyages, he barely remembered them but it was still a threat enough for me to fear.

I hired men to discreetly take the boy, Edward, away from his mother and paid her family large amounts of gold to never speak of her son's existence again. Should she refuse, she would be banished from the country. Of course, her father was a greedy man whose hands burned when he saw the money that I was willing to offer for the child. He immediately handed over the small boy, his grandson, without consent from his daughter.

With the King's bastard child at hand, I honestly did not care what happened to him, as long as he was away from court and the King's sight and was never to resurface again. I had ordered Felix to sell the worthless yet dangerous baby to the slave traders who would be passing by soon and I never heard of Edward Cullen again.

Until now, I thought with a vicious snarl.

I had made a grave mistake of not slaughtering him at the first opportunity and allowing him to live this long. It was a grave mistake when I had let Jane, my daughter, convince me that a little baby imposed no immediate threat to me. She seemed to have a soft spot for that child and that was proven to be perilous now.

This time around, I would not be as lenient as I had been all those years ago. It would be harder to slaughter a grown man with military status and the protection of a Manor than a harmless two year old child, though. But he was captured by James, making this so much easier.

When my sources informed me that Edward Cullen was serving in the military, I did all I could to thwart him. He was already second-in-command when I rediscovered him and for him to gain any control over any part of the army would be potentially suicidal. I did not wait for his military power to grow, instead, I did the first thing I could and refered him to Sir Charles as a robust bodyguard.

I had thought he would be safely out of my way until now. I realised that having him serve as Lady Isabella's bodyguard did me no good at all. His link as a bodyguard with the Lady could bring him within the inner workings of the Royal court whether he knew it or not. I had been foolish. He would have to be gotten rid of.

My life-long plan shall not be thwarted. It will go on as I had planned for decades. King Carlisle shall die heirless and my son, Demetri, shall replace him as King, avoiding the civil war that would otherwise break out amongst the noblemen. I was sure that I would loose perhaps more than half my fortune should a civil war break out and I would not have any of that.

One of the servants walked up to me with my handsomely decorated coat and helped me slide into it as more servants were preparing the coach and carriage in the stables for my departure to the Swan residence.

_

* * *

_

(Isabella)

Days, hours, minutes had passed since our imprisonment by those unfamiliar and rough men and I was on my wits end. My hair was coming out of its original tight bun and was fraying at the tips. I could feel the grim crawling onto my dress as I shuddered at the thought of spending any more time in this hole. I sobbed as I imagined the lavish banquet I was missing and sobbed even more when I thought of Father and Mother's reaction when they realise that I was not there.

I had tried screaming, cursing, threatening and crying but none of my techniques had worked on those monotonous guards. I did not have a clue as to why I had been abducted so abruptly. I then thought of the possibility that perhaps these savages wanted a ransom from Father for my safe return and I sobbed at that idea.

Oh, Father would be stricken with worry and Mother would be sick in bed for days due to her frail heart.

It was odd how Edward was sitting there, strangely calm as always, conversing with Alice as if we were not in such a dreadful situation but instead at a ball. I thought that they had even managed to laugh at one time and this infuriated me greatly. How dare they make light conversation whilst we were hidden from the world in this terrible state.

I would feel awful and ever so shameful if Father paid the ransom as I was sure that the ransom price would be hefty. I would never be able to face my Father and Mother again. I also thought of Emmett, oh, dear Emmett. I felt as if I would never leave this vile place as I started to sob pitifully again.

Wiping my tears away, I decided that I would not stand here and suffer this in silence. I was Lady Isabella Marie Swan – I was brought up not to run from fear but instead to confront it with valour. I jumped up with my spirits lifted again and began resuming my position of throwing pointless insults at the guards.

"You dirty scum! How dare you treat me in this fashion! Let me out at once! Do you understand me?" I waved my arms around frantically. "Oh, do not pretend that you did not hear me! I deman –"

"Lady Isabella, they are not going to respond no matter how much you raise your voice," Edward advised me bluntly.

"Well, we have to do _something_!" I looked helplessly and exasperatedly at Alice for support. "Oh, we are going to be stuck here forever!"

Without warning, my knees gave way as I crumbled down onto the ground, not caring that my dress would be utterly ruined.

"Of course, we will not, Lady," Alice rushed to my side instantly as she held my drowsy head in her arms, stroking my hair gently as I cried into her breast. "Of course not."

"We will not be stuck in here forever, Lady Isabella," Edward made his way towards me and crouched down in front of me. He searched my tear stained eyes with his blazing green ones in an attempt to comfort and settle me. "We will find a way out of here, I promise."

Edward and Alice both muttered consoling and soothing words of how we will all get out of this horrid place unscathed but I was remained uncertain.

I briefly noticed one of the guards telling the other that he was off his shift and for the other guard to keep careful watch over 'the pretty lassie with the pretty face' as he handed him the keys.

"You deplorable creatures! Have your mothers never taught you anything?" I shouted ferociously, alive again at his provocation.

Impetuously, Edward clutched Alice's arm as he made a motion that indicated for us both to follow him. He led us into a furthest corner of the pit as he placed his head next to ours, as if he were whispering a secret.

"Have you two ever heard of the phrase 'courageous man always surrenders to beautiful women'?" Edward asked us in a hushed tone, looking at me, then Alice and then back at me again.

"No," I was somewhat confused. "Why?"

Why was he talking of proverbs at a time like this? Alice's eyes were of utmost puzzlement too. Edward had better not be fooling around at a time like this, I thought angrily.

"Yes, well, neither have I. I just made it up," Edward whispered in a rush. He was clearly up to something.

"What do you mean by it?" Alice asked in a small voice. I hugged her closer to me – whether it was to comfort her or myself, I had no idea.

"I do not mean to disregard or insult either of you," Edward began in a hesitant but determined voice. "But I was thinking that perhaps one of you could …"

"Could what?" Her determination was fierce as she pressed. Whatever his plan was, if it had any chance of getting us out, she wanted to hear it – I did too.

"Allure the guards," Edward murmured hastily, his eyes avoiding mine.

"I beg your pardon?" I exclaimed, not bothering to keep my voice down anymore.

"Allure the guards with your womanly charms," Edward repeated, still averting his glance away.

I could not believe that Edward was saying something so disgraceful. "You are utterly –"

"Hush, Lady Isabella," Alice tried to calm me down before I was too worked up. If the guard suspected that we were plotting, he would surely that action.

"Alice? You can't possibly agree to what he is saying, can you? This is utterly absurd!" I declared firmly. I turned to Edward swiftly and hissed. "You expect us to flirt shamelessly with that revolting man while you run off, don't you?"

I pointed to the stout and nauseating-looking man who was still guarding the gate mediocrely. He did not seem to notice that there was a change in the atmosphere.

"Lady Isabella, I would do no such thing. My concern is only of your wellbeing, our wellbeing," Edward defended himself with a hurt look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. I could tell that I had wounded him by doubting his motive.

"I am sorry, but I simply refuse to sell myself in such a degrading manner," I finally said as I stood up straight and proud.

"It may be our only way out," Edward argued before he added curtly. "Lady."

"I will do it," Alice whimpered as she looked straight at Edward. "Just tell me what to do."

Both pairs of eyes were on Alice, shocked. I was the first to speak. "Alice! Do not be so silly. Edward will do it, will you not, Edward?"

"I would do it, honestly. Except I do not believe that that despicable thing would find my _feminine_ charms all that attractive," Edward muttered as he glanced cautiously at the still oblivious guard.

"Edward, you cannot expect Alice to reduce herself in the manner!" I was exasperated. "Alright, alright, I will do it."

I stood up steadily as I moved towards the bars, standing as close as it would allow me. "Eh! You, you fat scoundrel! Are you listening? Let me out immediately!"

Edward and Alice rushed to pull me back into the shadows. Edward was anxious and he hissed. "What were you _thinking_?"

"You wanted us to express our _feminine charms_," I hissed back in the same tone. "There you go."

"Your asinine ways could get us all killed!" Edward began pinching the bridge of his nose. I looked away, feeling a little guilty.

"Lady Isabella, I think that Edward is really serious," Alice added as she noticed Edward's rather dangerous stance.

"Of course I am serious! Look, if we have any chance of succeeding," Edward paused briefly. "You must listen to me and do exactly as I say."

* * *

**The Duke of Normandy reveals his dark link with Edward and his past but where is Esme Cullen now? He also sends out his henchman, Felix, to make a proposal of marriage between Lady Isabella and Sir Demetri, how will it go? Edward has thought out a plan, which greatly enraged Isabella, to escape the clutches of James the Glorious to which Alice has agreed to help. Will they succeed in getting the guard to succumb to Alice's feminine charms? How will fiesty Isabella respond to the marriage proposal?**

**You would be surprised how many people put this story on alert and favourites but refuse to review. I swear, you people make me sad! If it's good enough to be on your favourites list, couldn't you spare just a minimum of 10 seconds of your life posting a review? ;puppy face; It will only bring you the next chapter faster! ;wink wink;**

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**


	5. Pressure

**A/N: I am a little disappointed by your reviewing abilities, readers. Of course, some of you are very good reviewers and I love you all the more for of it but some people who put this story to their alert and favourites list have not been reviewing.**

**_Please_ please please send me a review (it will only take about 30 seconds to type one) after reading this chapter as I do enjoy reading them and they make me type faster. Don't feel shy, I don't bite!**

**I want to especially thank the people who have reviewed for all of the chapters and the people who reviewed at all. I dedicate this chapter to you kind fellows who make my day and make me smile. :)**

**Lolly**

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga but I do own this plotline.

Rueful Relict

Chapter Five (5)

**Pressure**

_(Alice)_

I could not admit to myself that I was not nervous, in fact, just the thought of what I was amount to perform sent chills down my spine. Before long, I was shivering with uncertainty. I pinched myself softly under my arms to calm myself down before I alerted Lady Isabella or Edward. I would not allow them to see my fear.

I did not know what caused me to be so boldly strong and fearless and offer myself up just like a sacrificial lamb. Perhaps it was Lady Isabella's kindness to me when I was sent to her chamber to serve her that had motivated me to act to save all three of us.

Always keeping to myself, I did not know many people at the Manor ever since I had arrived nor had I moved to make friends and comrade. I was from a small village far, far away and I was brought up as an obedient and timid girl. Lady Isabella was like my family now, even if she did not feel the same towards me.

I did not fail to realise that the Lady would not even consider disgracing herself in this manner, and nor would I allow someone so delicate and kind to me do something so unspeakable, as it would ruin her and her name forever. I would not permit that. If I dishonoured myself today, it would be considered nothing; insignificant. I could live with it, but the prideful Lady could not. After all, I was only a servant girl.

If I did not do it, who else would? There were no other women here. Only me, it must be me.

"Edward, just tell me what I must do," I attempted to sound brave, closing my eyes for I was scared that he may see the terror in them. "I will do whatever it takes to get the Lady out of here."

"Alice! You will not do it," Lady Isabella sounded furious, daggers seemed to erupt from her words. She turned to glare at him. "Edward, look what you have made little Alice think."

Edward did not utter a sound but merely stared into my eyes, as if he were begging me. I would not disappoint any of us today.

"Lady, please do not blame Edward, I want to get us all out of here, too," I assured her as calmly as my voice would allow, turning to look at her. I prayed that reassurance, and not uncertainty, tinted my eyes.

"Oh, Alice, I am so sorry," the Lady apologised, tears beginning to form in her sparkling brown orbs.

Edward did not waste another second as time was tight. "My Lady, allow Alice to wear your clothing. She must look as delightful as possible."

The Lady turned to him, shocked, but did not refuse. She quickly tore off her garments as Edward turned around in order to give her some privacy. I followed her example and began undressing myself too, keeping my petticoat on.

As Lady Isabella began throwing my clothes onto her flawless figure, I suddenly felt self-conscious of what she would think of my maid attire. She was surely not accustomed to the rough material of my dress and it would damage her porcelain skin. My racing thoughts were interrupted by Edward's voice.

"Are you ready yet, Lady Isabella?" Edward's voice was calm, but I could tell that he wants to do this as quickly as possible; his back was still turned to us, eyes on the wall.

The Lady ignored him so I answered for her. As I slipped on her lavish and long flowing robe, I informed him. "Yes, we are ready."

He turned around to look at Lady Isabella and me. I noticed that as his glance flickered past the Lady, she looked down bashfully; a warm, pink tint darkened her cheeks.

Edward then turned his attention to me and stated plainly. "Good. You look very decent."

It was my turn to blush. It was not as dark as the Lady's but it was present.

Do not misunderstand me – I do not feel anything romantic towards my fellow servant, Edward, at all. It was simply his kind comment, a comment from a dashing young man, which made me shy all of a sudden.

"You two stop should stop making eyes at each other and tell us what to do," Lady Isabella snapped, vexed. I ducked my head even lower as I realised that she had not failed to notice the exchange of looks between Edward and me.

Perhaps she had thought that something inappropriate was going on between Edward and me – which was certainly far from the truth. I opened my mouth and tried to explain but Edward cut me off, ignoring her statement.

"Alice, later, the Lady and I will feign sleep while you approach the gate and call to the guard. Do whatever you must to distract him and attain the key," Edward instructed, his eyes were solemn with authority. "I will unlock the gate, and you and Lady Isabella must run as fast as you possibly can while I knock the guard unconscious."

I nodded to show that I understood as Edward looked to the Lady, awaiting her response.

"I understand," she muttered almost incoherently as all eyes turned to her. She seemed embarrassed, but I did not know why.

I took a few moments to gather and recollect myself before beginning the walk to my hell. I can only assume that the Lady and Edward were pretending to be asleep at the furthest corner of the cell.

When I finally reached the gate made of heavy iron, I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself once more. I attempted to sound as seductive as was possible when I called out. "Oh, guard ..."

The guard did not seem to hear me so I tried again, louder and with more volume. "Oh, where is my big and handsome guard?"

I sounded revolting to myself but I did not flinch as his balding head perked up and look towards me. I curled my finger a multiple of times at him, motioning for him to come closer.

There was a woman who I had worked with before I came to the Swan manor who I can only assume was a whore. I tried to think of what she would do in a situation such as this.

"W-what – I c-can't …" He argues feebly as his feet brought him closer. I could smell his putrid body odour from afar – he probably had not washed for weeks. I ignored it as best as I could as I grinned at him with one corner of my lips.

"You know, I always found strong," I looked at him from under my thick unlashes and purred. My hand reached out slowly to touch his heaving chest. "And handsome, and big guards appealing."

"What about him over there?" The guard pointed to Edward, who was still feigning sleep. He was not as foolish as I had thought he would be. I quickly glanced back behind me and look at the guard again.

"He cannot even compare to a true man such as yourself, my Lord," I bluffed, turning the power of my gray eyes onto him, hoping that I sounded convincing.

An unexpected voice came from behind me. "Oh, who would be attracted to a useless boy like him? You are a man."

I was shocked to see Lady Isabella approaching us, her aura bursting with sex appeal, but I did not show how startled I was. I wanted to tell her to go back, to tell her that I could handle this myself, but it was too late with the guard's eyes on us. I decided hastily to play along with whatever she was doing.

"Why don't you come inside …" Lady Isabella suggested in a sultry voice, her hands were on the bars.

The guard did not need to be told twice before he scrambled to take out his keys and allow himself in. When he was that close to us, I could smell his breath - it smelt like rum. He had clearly been drinking beforehand. As I watched him come in, I could see from the corner of my eye that Edward was struggling to remain still – disgust overshadowed his traumatised face.

As he was about to sit down, the Lady shoved him against a wall and straddled him with one leg up. He immediately dove into the curve between her neck and shoulder blade, grinding against her slender, untouched body.

"Are there any men apart from you left here?" Lady Isabella questioned without emotion in her voice as he grabbed at her chest roughly, almost biting into her neck in his impatience. I wanted to cry and pull him off her, seeing her like this, seeing a disgusting man taking such advantage of her. I would willingly be in her position, suffering for her. But I couldn't. Not when she was so successfully tricking him into giving us the details that we so desperately needed.

Lady Isabella should not be in that position. I should be, this was my job. I was about to push the Lady out of the way and replace here there and then when the horrible man began to speak.

"Most of us left with," he lifted his sickening mouth from her collar bones and began to undress her, his fingers fumbling around on her back, one hand still on her breast. He uttered between grunts. "Laurent to – see the Duke. Of Normandy. Uhhhhh, James the Glorious – he is home. I –"

Edward did not hesitate when he forcefully hauled the Lady with her dress half ripped into my arms and brutally pounded into the man's face multiple times. The guard screamed and yelled but no one came. Edward beated him until he dropped, unconscious, onto the floor. I could sense that Edward had directed all of his locked up hatred and frustrations into his blows. He was as upset about what had happened as I was - perhaps even more so. I did not know how to confront Lady Isabella.

It seemed that that was all the information we needed as Edward immediately picked up the dropped key from the floor, next to the almost dying man, and gave him one last kick in the face before hurrying Lady Isabella and me out. He came out last, locking the bars after him so the guard may not call for more men if he were to wake up.

I felt light-headed and sick as we began running for our lives.

_

* * *

_

(Edward)

I could not believe that I had suggested such an awful plan, such a degrading and disgusting plan, as we ran for the exit. I could never forgive myself, no one can either. I was despicable. That vile villian who calls himself a man - no, I was the vile villian now.

I would be willing kill myself now if I had to, looking at the Lady's state – her torn dress, her dishevelled hair, her bruised shoulder. I was so very deeply ashamed of myself.

The Lady and I were lying, curled up in two balls, pretending to sleep when she could not take it anymore and rushed to help Alice. Lady Isabella had good intentions but, I kicked myself internally, I should have stopped her. But if I had stopped her, then Alice would -

If I had known that this would be the outcome, I would not have devised such a scheme that had hurt both of them so gratly. I could have waited, waited for the Lord of the Manor to realise that his daughter was nowhere to be found and send his men out.

They would have easily found us, I was certain. I did not care if I could not keep my position in the military nor as a bodyguard. I did not even care for my own life anymore. Seeing Lady Isabella in this state was unbearable. I could not bear to speak for I was afraid that angry tears may fall.

"Lady Isabella, wait for us?" Alice cried out as Lady Isabella ran ahead of us. The Lady did not respond, but instead, she kept on running in the lead. I could guess that tears were streaming down her face but she did not once break down nor stop.

"I am so sorry," I let out a harsh whisper, unable to look at her, as I gained speed and ran up next to her. Alice hurried along too, trying to keep pace.

After what seemed like a century, the Lady spoke softly. "Are you two alright?"

There was neither blame nor regret in her voice, simply relief. My heart swelled in appreciation for her as we continued through the corridors.

"Oh, Lady Isabella, I was afraid that you would not ever speak to us again!" Alice cried in her little voice.

Finally, we found a trap door where the wall was joined to the floor. It was a small exit, perhaps one for animals, but it was unlocked, to our great luck. All three of us had to crawl on our hands and knees in order to get out. I was the last to escape, my body barely fitting through.

"You silly child," Lady Isabella said once we were all safely outside the dungeon. She tried to laugh but a rough croak came out instead. She whispered. "Of course I would speak to you. I am glad we are finally out of that horrid place."

Without exchanging another word, the three of us continued, slowing down from our run when we felt that we were not being followed, back to the Manor.

"I hope that Father has not noticed that I had been missing," I heard the Lady mutter to herself.

_

* * *

_

(The Duke of Normandy)

"Marcus," Sir Charles called out to me cheerily from across the Great Hall. He began making his way past the crowd towards me when he saw where I had been standing, conversing politely with the Duchess of Essex.

Of all the people I did not want to talk to now–

"Marcus," he repeated once more, a little short of breath. He was no young and fit man anymore. "It is good to see that you are present here today!"

"It is my pleasure to be here today," I answered curtly as I remembered my request from earlier. "Have you considered my proposal for Demetri to wed your beautiful daughter, Isabella, yet?"

He coughed and then beamed at me. Many of his teeth were black and there were a few missing gaps. "Why of course! Demetri is a gifted young man who would be ideal as a husband to Isabella. He is a handsome lad, too."

"It is pleasant to know that you agree with me," I smiled back at him politely as he winked playfully at me. "They would be the perfect couple. Handsome next to beauty."

He chuckled loudly as he nodded vigorously and picked up two half-filled wine glasses from the large table that stretched out as long as the room. He handed one to me. He raised his wine glass and I followed his suit. Our brims touched lightly and made a _clink_ noise. "To a future of wealth and happiness. To a future of health and many children."

I raised my wine glass to my lips, about to take a sip, before Felix approached me from behind urgently and whispered into my ears. "Lady Isabella, Edward Cullen and the servant girl are gone."

* * *

**Isabella, Edward and Alice has finally managed to escape from James the Glorious, and more importantly, the Duke of Normandy. What will happen when they attend the banquet and see the Duke there now that the guard has revealed who was behind all this? When will Sir Charles inform his daughter of her upcoming marriage to Demetri? How will the Duke respond to their escape? How will Isabella react?**

**You better review or you'll never find out what happens! ;hands you cookie;**

**REVIEW _REVIEW_ REVIEW**


End file.
